<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Fowad by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942968">Moving Fowad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle'>Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trinkets (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it fic for trinkets because I am angy that they didn't enemies to lovers Moe and Chase or friends to lovers Jillian and Elodie. This is purely self indulgent. I don't like the cannon, so I made it to my liking. If you like the original cannon, that's fine, but this probably isn't the fic for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elodie Davis/Jillian, Moe Truax/Chase Rao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Fowad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steal the calc final for me, and this stays our little secret." Brad held up his phone to show Moe a photo of her and Chase kissing. <br/>
<em>Fuck. This could ruin everything! Her and Noah just patched things up! If it got out that she betrayed him again, she was done for. Why did she have to kiss Chase Rao?</em> <br/>
She thought back to that night. <br/>
<em>"So what, you're bad at being basic? You don't want to be basic, unless you're a pH level." Chase joked. "You are far cooler than anybody at that soccer game." </em><br/>
<em>"Why are you being so nice to me?" Moe asked. </em><br/>
<em>"I'm not being nice. I'm being honest." Chase leaned in, and for some reason, Moe did too. </em><br/>
Noah wanted her to go to all his dumb jock parties, and boring soccer games. He wanted a cheerleader girlfriend. That wasn't her. Chase liked her the way she was. Maybe this wasn't so bad. They were broken up at the time, so it <em>technically</em> wasn't cheating. Plus, Noah would find out eventually. If she didn't tell him, it'd eat her up inside. Of course, she would rather have him hear it from her than Brad, but there was no softening the blow. Moah was doomed from the start. <br/>
"You know what? I'll tell him myself. He's gonna find out one way or another. Besides, I'd rather eat my own liver than help you. Especially if I have to risk blowing the big robotics championship to do it. Why are you doing this anyway? Is this all to get Tabitha back? Dude, suck it up! She doesn't want you anymore. So leave her, and me alone." Moe snapped. <br/>
"Yeah whatever." Brad shoulder-checked her as he walked away.</p><p>The final round of the championship was about to start and Moe needed a break. "I can't do this. You drive." she said as she handed him the computer. <br/>
"Okay, thanks." Chase maneuvered the robot through the obstacle course in record timing. <br/>
<em>He won. Fowad actually won. </em><br/>
Moe hugged him. "That was awesome!" <br/>
"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for letting me drive." Chase said with a smile. "By the way, is something wrong? You seemed off." <br/>
"I'm gonna have to tell my boyfriend that you and I kissed. If I don't, Brady's gonna do it." <br/>
Chase's face twisted in confusion. "I thought you guys broke up." <br/>
"We did, but we kinda talked it out." <br/>
"What about Brady? Who's that?" Chase asked.<br/>
"Tabitha's ex." <br/>
"Why would he want anything to do with you?" <br/>
Moe shrugged. "Fuck if I know. He tried to make me throw the game to save my relationship. I almost did it until I thought about what you said. Maybe you were right. Maybe I'm not meant to be a jock's girlfriend. Maybe that's okay." <br/>
Chase put a hand on her shoulder. "That is <em>more</em> than okay. You know, you might not want to admit it, but you're a nerd too. That means you're not just cooler than him, you're s<em>marter</em> than him. I'd like to see him build an entire Rube Goldberg machine just to get drunk, or help me lead Ottermus Prime into victory." <br/>
Moe smiled. "Thanks, man. Sorry for putting all this on you." <br/>
"It's fine. You deserve a guy who likes that you're a nerd." <br/>
Moe scoffed."Like you, right?" <br/>
Chase laughed nervously. "I mean, that's up to you. I like that you're a nerd, but do you like that I'm a nerd? Cause if so, that's totally cool-" <br/>
Moe kissed him to shut him up. <br/>
<em>No going back now. This was happening. At the beginning of the school year, she hated Chase Rao. Now here she was, kissing him. </em><br/>
Chase pulled away to catch his breath. "Hey, you wanna just stay here tonight?" <br/>
"This isn't our room, and we're too young to rent one." <br/>
"Well then, do you want to stay at my place?" Chase asked. <br/>
"You know what? Sure."</p><p>Meanwhile, Elodie was making her big debut onstage. She strummed on her ukulele and sang softly. She tried to look confident, but she was terrified. <br/>
<em>What if people didn't like her song? </em><br/>
<em>Or her singing?</em> <br/>
She remembered a piece of advice she had always heard in performing arts.<br/>
<em>"If you're scared, focus on one person in the crowd that you're comfortable with. Do it for them." </em><br/>
She looked at Jillian and smiled. <br/>
<em>Do it for her. </em><br/>
Suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them in the room. She smiled as she continued, much more strongly this time. When she finally finished, she was met with roaring applause. <br/>
"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Jillian beamed, pulling her into a big hug and giving her a peck on the lips. <br/>
Elixir blushed as she pulled away. "I'm proud of me too. Thanks for coming to see me." "Don't thank me. It was my pleasure." <br/>
"I couldn't have done it without you in the audience." Elodie said sincerely. <br/>
"I don't think that's true. You were brave enough to sign up, and write a whole song on your own. You're really talented." <br/>
Elodie smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. You're talented too. I almost thought about bringing you up there with me." <br/>
Jillian chortled softly. "I don't think ukulele and clarinet would sound good together." <br/>
Elodie smiled wider. "I think we would. You wanna go get lunch?" <br/>
"You mean like a date?" <br/>
Elodie shrugged. "If you want it to be." <br/>
"Yeah, I'd like that." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>